


Eaten

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Bray Wyatt is the eater of worlds. Bae Wyatt, on the other hand, is the eater of something else entirely.





	Eaten

“Bae Wyatttt,” I sang, a giant smile on my face as Bray walked through our front door. It was late, around 2 am, but I wanted to wait up for him. I hadn’t seen him in three weeks as he was going nonstop with WWE.

“What did I tell you about calling me that?” he asked, grinning as he wrapped me up in his arms.

“Okay, Mr. Eater of Worlds. You’d rather be scary than cutesy?” I asked, burying my face in his chest.

“It is part of my job, darlin’,” he replied, scooping me up in a fireman’s carry. I squealed, fingers twisting into the back of his shirt to hold on as he carried me through the house to the bedroom. He dumped me unceremoniously on the bed, dropping his bag at the foot of it before lying down next to me.

“But you’re not at your job when you’re at home with me,” I reminded him, cuddling into his side as he brought the comforter up around us.

“What even is a ‘bae?’” He looked genuinely confused, looking down at me.

“Boo thang,” I offered. “Significant other. It stands for ‘before anyone else.’”

“Why don’t you call me a normal pet name? Those work for everyone else,” he pondered.

“But none of them rhyme with Bray! Bae is perfect. It rhymes. It flows. It works,” I emphasized.

He shook his head, chuckling lightly. “Whatever you say, darlin’. Now get some sleep, it’s late.” He pressed a kiss to the top of my head before turning off the lamp on his bedside table, bathing the room in darkness.

==================

I woke up to the feeling of a beard between my legs, scratching lightly. When a tongue made contact with my clit, I sat up quickly, gasping. “Bray, what are you-“ I began, looking down at him. When his tongue made another pass from my slit to my clit, I moaned loudly, dropping back down onto the pillows.

His tongue played in my folds, parting them expertly. I gasped above him, burying my face in his pillow. He slipped his tongue into my pussy, pushing it in and out of me while one of his hands came up to rub on my clit. I felt the familiar heat in my stomach, pulling me closer and closer to orgasm.

“Bray, fuck, please,” I moaned, one of my hands tangling in his long, messy hair. I felt him smile against me as he rubbed my clit faster, shaking his face against my pussy. I came loudly, moaning his name as my hips rolled towards him. When I finally came down from my orgasm, opening my eyes, I saw him still casually settled between my legs.

“Good mornin’,” he smiled up at me.

“’Good morning,’ he says,” I repeated, starting to sit up. “As if he didn’t just wake me up with his fucking mouth.”

Bray chuckled, ducking his head down to lick up my slit again, ending on my clit before I could sit all the way up. I groaned, dropping my head back again as he nudged my thighs further apart. He lapped at the wetness between my legs until he focused back on my clit, sucking hard on it as my hips jerked.

His hands splayed out on my hips, holding them down and doubling his efforts on my clit. Soon, I felt my thighs shake as I came again, hands tangled in the sheets next to me. He sat up on his knees when I stopped shaking, a proud smile on his face. He pulled me up until I was on my knees facing him before turning me around, leaving me on my hands and knees in front of him. His fingers drew random patterns on my spine before I felt his tongue on my pussy again.

“Bray, fuck!” I jerked forward, sensitive from having come twice before.

Bray laughed, pinching my clit between two fingers as he slid his tongue into me again. I whined helplessly, pressing my face into the pillows under me. His assault on my pussy continued, with no sign of letting up. When I was on the edge, he pulled away and I growled.

“What the-“ I started, turning my face to the side to look back at him before he pushed his fingers into me, curling them expertly and pumping them in and out of me quickly. The pressure from his fingers pressing in just the right spot sent me over the edge again and I collapsed completely into the sheets and pillows on the bed, breathing ragged.

“You alright?” he asked, the smile evident in his voice as he stretched out next to me on the bed.

“I think you’re trying to kill me,” I gasped. He let out a loud laugh at that, eyes glistening.

“Not trying to kill you, darlin’,” he assured me, hands reaching for me and pulling me over him. I tried to settle back on his hips but he urged me forward with his arms around my thighs.

“Bray, I can’t. Not again,” I whined as he was pulling me forward to straddle his face.

His eyes flashed, reminiscent of what he looked like in the ring, before he spoke again. “You can and you will. Come here,” he commanded.

Jesus Christ, that look could get me to do almost anything. I nodded, finally settling myself over his face. He lifted me up, turning me around so I was facing away from the headboard. I leaned down, taking his hard dick in my mouth as his tongue flicked out against my clit. I moaned around him, knowing I wouldn’t last long and trying to get him off as fast as I could.

“Shit, Bray,” I moaned, pulling off of him momentarily as he sucked particularly hard on my clit.

I let my hand take over, stroking him quickly as I writhed above him. His hips jerked into my hand and I positioned my mouth over the head of his cock, awaiting his come. He moaned against my clit as he finally came, causing me to orgasm once more. I swallowed all of his come as I removed myself from his face, sprawling out across the bed next to him. Both of our breathing was shallow and I let out a laugh in disbelief.

“Mind to tell me what that was about?” I asked, turning my head to look at him.

Bray was staring at me, adoration in his eyes before he rolled over, bringing himself closer to me. “I missed you,” he answered simply.

“I missed you, too, but that was intense,” I replied, reaching a hand up to rub through his beard.

He titled his head to the side, kissing my palm, before continuing. “And what we discussed last night. At work, I’m Bray Wyatt, Eater of Worlds.” I nodded, encouraging him to continue. “But at home, with you…I guess I can be Bae Wyatt,” he rolled his eyes as he said it, “Eater of…other things.” At the end of his explanation he smirked again, leaning down to press a kiss to my overly sensitive clit. My hips jerked up comically and he laughed before climbing off the bed.

“You are something else, you know?” I said, letting out a breathy laugh.

“I know, and you’re a saint for dealing with me,” he answered, pulling on a pair of boxers.

“Where are you going?” I pouted, not moving from my position on the bed.

“To get some coffee,” he answered. I shook my head no, holding my arms out toward him and making grabby hands until he sighed and climbed back into bed with me.

“I’m glad you’re my Bae Wyatt,” I smiled, wrapping my arms around him.

He rolled his eyes dramatically as I said it, but I could see his lips turn up slightly, hidden behind his beard.

“No one else can know you call me that. I have a reputation to uphold,” he warned.

“Okay, Mr. Eater of Worlds. And other things.” I giggled uncontrollably and he growled playfully, pinning me underneath him and nipping at my neck. Being home with him was never dull, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything.


End file.
